Musical Discoveries
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: Rewritten! That silver haired beauty really was a demon with an angelic voice. Was I just a small, insignificant part of his quest for revenge? Riku/Sora maybe a little Axel/Roxas and Leon/Cloud


So, I finally got some of this done and I wanted to update before school starts….Speaking of school, I have to get my schedule looked at….I have no fourth period class and for first hour and second hour I have gym….  
On with the story!

I'm listening to MCR O.O

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would be called Go, Go Super Yaoi Power!

* * *

How many months had it been?

Nine?

Ten?

I do not know anymore; the time seemed to be one big, ran together ball of…Well, time. Each day blending into the next; each night fading to morning, each new dawn-

"Causing you heartache and sorrow? Call 1-800-R-U-Stupid (1)!" Groaning, I smothered my face into the feathery, white pillow beneath me.

"Damn mornings!" The radio continued blaring out ridiculous ads from the tiny nightstand next to my plain as day bed. "Stupid, stupid mornings." There was a gentle rapping at the wooden, brown door. Determined to fall back asleep and not be bothered with pointless things such as waking up at the crack of dawn, I ignored it. The knocking came again, louder and more forceful than before. Frowning, I lifted my face from my pillow then glared at the innocent door.

"Go to hell!" I uncharacteristically shouted before slamming my head back into the fluffy mass of feather, cotton, and material.

"Damn it, Sora! Get you lazy butt up and get out here. Right. Now!" Oh yes, Kairi in the morning, always the happiest person. Knowing her and her interestingly odd homicidal tendencies, I had two choices:

One being getting up and two being signing my own death warrant. Now, who in their right minds would want to follow through with the latter?

Not me!

Groaning yet again, I rolled over, forgetting that I was already on the edge of my bed.

So, here I lay, on the cold, hardwood floor. Talk about getting up on the wrong side of the bed. Technically rolling off the wrong side of the bed in my case.

"Have you fallen and can't get up? Well we've got the perfect solution for you!" I stared up at where my alarm clock rested.

"How very fitting…" Standing up, I brushed myself clean of some imaginary dirt like those overly cocky people _'CoughRIKUcough_.' do. I turned to the clock and shut it off. There were only a few minutes to spare.

Hurriedly, I darted into the tiny bathroom connected to my room. That was always a small upper in the morning; knowing that I did not have to share a bathroom with my older brother, Cloud.

Honestly, I have seen the kinds of things he keeps in the cupboards and heaven only knows why he needs them….Or what he uses them for.

My mind wandered off in another, more inappropriate direction as I began to brush my teeth and sloppily comb through my messy mane of brown locks. Yes, I do both at the same time. Yes I have gotten my hairbrush and toothbrush confused. Do not ask me how.

After finishing, I took a quick glance at myself, not really caring that I still had bed-head.

In a matter of ten seconds flat I was digging through my drawers. I pulled out the first pair of jeans and shirt I could find. There was text on the shirt but I did not bother reading it. Quickly, I tore off my sleeping clothes and replaced them with the new, clean outfit….

Well; at least I hoped it was clean.

"Sora! We have less than eight minutes to get to school!" Cried out Kairi's whiny, girly voice.

Within a few seconds I was out the door, my neon green backpack slung over my shoulder and a bright, cheesy smile plastered on my face. The redheaded girl took a moment to take me in before she broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"What?" I pouted and attempted to glare at the younger girl who was doubled over, giggling like a mad women. She just pointed at my shirt. I looked down and pulled the shirt out a little so I could read it.

"Su..pport The…" I cocked my head to read the last, brightly colored word. "Rain…bows? Support the Rainbows (2)." Blushing, I turned around, planning on changing my shirt.

Unfortunately, Kairi grasped my wrist.

"Sorry, Sora but we don't have time." Gawking at her, I began to stutter.

"B-but…I-I can't go like this!" The teen only shrugged and offered an apologetic smile before she started to make her way out of the small house, leaving me and my gayness (3) behind. "Hey!" I yelled while trying to catch up with her.

There was only one sentence that I could think of the whole journey to school.

This day is going to be hell.

* * *

(1) There is number like that but it is spelled different. Don't try to call it...I believe it is a sex thing, if I remember correctly.

(2) That is the title to one of my old essays.

(3) Referring to his shirt and neon backpack.

Eh, short I know. I hope it's better than the original O.O.

Review or I shall molest you :3

Oh, also, if you would like to add me on AIM or MSN feel free to. My addys are on my page!


End file.
